


queen

by orphan_account



Series: you are the music in me [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOZOMOM I LOVE YOU, Childhood Friends, F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, im back again with the crossovers, imayoshi from knb makes a cameo if u squint rly hard, of course this is fluff i dont know how to write anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"My Ma said that a queen is someone who protects her citizens from harm. They also wear crowns on their heads!"</p>
  <p>Nozomi was about to ask him how that was related to any of this, until Mika gets down on one knee and bows her head in front of her.</p>
  <p>"Nozomi-chan, you're my queen."</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	queen

**Author's Note:**

> in commemoration of nozomi's birthday, here we have two odd kids who grew up in kansai. *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*

“Did you have any childhood friends?”

This question from Eli catches Nozomi off guard. Sure, she’s been good friends with Eli for a while now, but she wasn’t really the type to ask about Nozomi’s other friends —not that Nozomi wouldn’t mind answering her questions about them, though. Nozomi sighed before getting a strawberry from her parfait glass. She brought it to her mouth, and shivered slightly from the flurry of sweet and sour flavors. After swallowing her treat, she replied, “Well, there was one. He’s from Kansai.”

Eli raises an eyebrow at this, and leaves the spoon of her parfait in the glass. She rested her elbows on the circular table and knotted her fingers together. She gazed at Nozomi with fascination.

“A boy, huh? Mind telling me about him?”

Nozomi fought the urge to roll her eyes. Usually, Eli was the one who faced interrogation about boys from Nozomi. Now, it seems, the roles were reversed.

"Ericchi, there's not much to know about him," she says, and it's not actually true. Nozomi could clearly recall that he was a year younger than her. She also remembers how his black hair always looked like a mess, and the way his bangs often fell in front of his eyes. 

Oh, his eyes —the thing Nozomi would never be able to forget about him. One was hued sapphire and the other was molten gold. Heterochromia was not something her six year-old self should be familiar with, and she should've probably found them creepy, but she was captivated by those eyes just as much as her mother's cards and fortune-telling had done so. 

Nozomi also remembers, as clear as day, the day she first made contact with said boy.

 

* * *

 

 His name was Kagehira Mika. 

Nozomi discovered this, when she was quietly eavesdropping on a conversation between two other girls in the daycare center.

"He's pretty cute," the blonde in the duo giggled.

The brunette with her made a sound of agreement. "But his eyes are scary, though. And have you seen his teeth? They're like a cat's! Momma said people with teeth like those sharpen them at night before they take away kids while they sleep!"

Nozomi almost giggled aloud. She was only six, but she knew that adults make up a lot of things just to wrap their children around their fingers. She was glad her parents were not like that. 

She was in no way close to the boy whose eyes were oddly colored, since he was easily the most hostile person in the daycare. But the more she pays attention to him, the more she realizes that he looks pretty lonely. He was always playing by himself, eating by himself, and going home by himself. It seems that his parents don't even bother to pick him up. Also, more often than not, a bunch of other boys frequently corner him and simply make fun of his appearance and his feminine name. Nozomi thinks this is what _bullying_ is.

The first time she actually does something about it, it ends up with both her and her mother talking to Kiera-neesan, the daycare's keeper.

"Toujou-san, I know it's good practice for Nozomi-chan to be able to stand up for Mika-kun, but since she inflicted physical harm to the _bully_ , it's become an issue to his mother," Kiera sighs. 

Nozomi fiddles with her waist-length braids, head facing the ground. She didn't mean to slash Shouichi-kun across the cheek with one of her cards. Okay, maybe she had a _little_ malicious intent from her actions, since Nozomi knew that Shouichi-kun is probably the actual personification of evil intent itself, even at a young age. Also, he and his lackeys were about to actually hit Mika. And, being the just person she was raised to be, Nozomi would rather put herself in a compromising position than have the innocent, but oppressed Mika get beaten to a pulp.

Nozomi's mother bows her head and apologizes for Nozomi.

"Well, I've already talked to Shouichi-kun's mother. She won't make a fuss about it anymore and will give her son proper discipline. But Nozomi-chan, do avoid hurting the other kids, okay?" Kiera-neesan manages a weak smile.

Nozomi pouts. Was it just her, or was Kiera-neesan making her out to be the overall bad guy here? 

Their meeting ends, and when Nozomi opens the door to Kiera-neesan's office, she saw Mika standing by the doorway. 

Before Nozomi could say anything, Mika began. "Uh, m'sorry for yesterday. I should'a dealt with things m'self. And now I got ya in trouble," he says quietly, eyes avoiding hers.

Nozomi couldn't help but smile. "It's okay, Mika-kun. I only interfere with others when I know they can't hold a burden by themselves anymore."

The boy's neck craned in confusion, and his eyes studied her like she was an extraterrestrial specimen. After a moment of silence, he says, "Ya speak funny, don'tcha? Ya kind'a remind me of my grandma. Oh, wait. That sounded wrong. I'm not sayin' you look old or anythin'. Ya even look cute. Wait. I shouldn'ta said that! B-But what I'm sayin' is that ya seem really wise and all. And I just wanted to thank ya for standin' up for me y'know? All the kids in class avoid me 'cause I'm weird, they say. Yer the first person to ever do somethin' nice for me, and...." 

Nozomi lets him ramble for a bit, as she snickered to herself. Mika wasn't as bad as the other kids made him out to be. 

"Anyway, I'm here 'cause I wanted to give ya somethin'," he says, and Nozomi notices that his hands were behind his back the whole time. He walks closer to her, before placing something on top of her head. She couldn't see what it was, but when she patted around it, she felt soft petals and leaves caress the skin of her fingers.

It was a crown of flowers.

She could feel her face heat up, but the fact that Mika was smiling very brightly made her forget those flustered feelings. 

"I ain't very good at a lot'ta stuff, but I like makin' these flower crowns for my Ma. She loves 'em lots. And I figured you'd like it, too. Do ya like it?" He asks, with a slight twinge of hope in his eyes.

Nozomi was about to open her mouth to reply, but then Mika interrupted her once again. "Oh wait! I have an extra flower for you." He then fished out a small, white daisy from the pocket of his shorts. The stem was a little bent, and the petals were a bit ruffled, but it still looked pretty all the same. He handed it to Nozomi, who gingerly accepted it.

"My Ma said that a queen is someone who protects her citizens from harm. They also wear crowns on their heads!"

Nozomi was about to ask him how that was related to any of this, until Mika gets down on one knee and bows his head in front of her.

"Nozomi-chan, you're my queen."

 

* * *

 

 

Today was the first time Nozomi had heard Ayase Eli, the biggest tsundere next to Nishikino Maki, laugh so hard that she almost snorted like a pig. Other customers in the café raised an eyebrow at them and Nozomi wanted to fly into the sun from the secondhand embarrassment she was getting.

"That was adorable! I wish I had a cute childhood backstory like that," she sighs, before shoving a spoonful of parfait into her mouth.

Nozomi pouts at her before finishing the rest of her own parfait. 

"But pray-tell, are you still seeing this Mika person? Is he still back in Kansai?" 

Nozomi shakes her head. She's only been able to spend time with Mika back in Kansai for about three years, before her family moved away once again. Since then, she wasn't able to come into contact with Mika ever again. It saddens her, of course, but she guesses that that's just how life works. People will walk in and out of your life constantly.

"Aw. That's just sad. Oh, but I've got some news for you," Eli says, before rummaging through her school bag.

"What is it?" Nozomi asks, with an eyebrow raised.

Eli hands her a piece of paper, and Nozomi realizes it's a flier.

 

_An idol unit has made its comeback, and_  
_you, dear receiver, are invited!_

 

**Yumenosaki Academy's Idol Course presents:**

 

 _ **REMINISENCE:** _  
The End of the Marionette's Strings  
  


Featuring, the unit  ** _Valkyrie_**!

 

 

There was an illustration of two silhouettes in the lower half of the flier, and from what's stated on the flier, it seems that that idol school, Yumenosaki, was having some sort of concert for this Valkyrie unit, or something. But the question that invaded Nozomi's thoughts was:

"How on Earth did you get this invitation?"

Eli's face reddens. "U-Uh, the student council president from that school is a friend of mine. He invited me, so I might as well have you tag along, as well."

A condescending smirk appears on Nozomi's face. "Oh? So Ericchi has been bonding with boys, huh?"

"S-Shut up! Now will you go with me or not? This is gonna be on Friday, okay?"

"Okay, Ericchi. I'll go with you, so I can personally interrogate this _friend_ of yours."

Little did Nozomi know, she was about to see a very familiar face on that anticipated Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> it's nozomi's birthday hurrah!! also i was planning to post one story everyday for 9 days but i wasnt able to be consistent bc there was a pick-up box in the japanese sif server and had one of my dream cards, victorian nozomi, in it..... so i played my ass off but it was all in vain T^T nozomi wont come home to me and I Am Offended.
> 
> ALSO. i thought about pairing her up with shinobu bc it's also that bab's birthday today, but i couldn't think of any possible story dynamics involving the two of them ;-; i'd probably make them spend the day together or sth. but besides that, i just couldn't get creative.


End file.
